Many improvements have been made over the years for darts which are adapted to be thrown through the air from a first location to a target location, such as a dart board hung on a vertical wall. For the most part, these improvements have been generally satisfactory to provide more efficient arrangement of parts of the dart to enhance the skills and accuracy of the users of the darts.
Improvements in darts typically center on the distribution of weight as the dart itself remains in a substantially streamlined form. Thus, the dart will encounter less air turbulence or other manifestations of the air which would otherwise adversely affect the trajectory of the dart as it is thrown through the air. The aim, of course, is to have trouble-free movement of the darts so that, as the skills of the user improves, the chances of anticipating greater scoring success increases. Moreover, the interest in the game of darts itself will be enhanced since knowledge of the improvements of the darts will stimulate the user to want to enter and play the game of darts with all comers.
While substantial improvements have been made over the years, there is still room for additional improvements to thereby enhance the skills of the users of the darts and to generate continued interest in the game of darts notwithstanding very long play periods which are characteristic of the game of darts. The present invention satisfies the need for additional improvements as will hereinafter be described.
Disclosures of darts are found in the following patents: FR 812,577; 916,813; 3,610,630; 599,242; 589,629; 508,709; 135,316; 506,452; 419,323.